A Bittersweet Mouthful
by Kyla Swann
Summary: A short but beautiful text I came up with last night whilst listening to music, if you love the Legend of Zelda, seriously, read this.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise ^_^**

The two were mere shadows, dark, stained by the moon overhead, swords poised.

Positioned to kill.

Mist played about their feet like ghostly children, a cold harsh sensation, sending tingling feelings up the hero's legs, yet he still did not even flinch.

The figure opposite stared back, purple hued eyes blinking rhythmically behind long eyelashes, long dark lines projected down the warrior's cheeks from the thick hairs, highlighting pointed cheekbones.

The figure's mouth twitched beneath a slip of fabric wrapped carefully around its head, the most movement seen from the fighter in the past few minutes.

Then suddenly, they began to circle each other, weapons never shivering, the darkness of the night surrounding them like a pair of pale hands, stroking their faces making it hard to see.

'_Are you going to kill me Link?'_ The voice, so carefully measured, dark, low, yet somehow familiar …

Link tightened his grip on the hard hilt of the blade, the tip dripping red with crimson, trickling down the metal and onto his fingers.

Slowly he closed his eyes, readying himself, and finally, after all that wait …

The sword slashed down, so fast, the thought of killing another man, his expression turning from grim concentration to worry as if in slow motion …

And then, as fast as he had slashed the blow was met, the other weapon clashing against his with superhuman force as he was sent sprawling to the floor, mud and dirt sticking to his clothes, the moon reflected brightly in his eyes.

The other warrior lent down, slowly, carefully, to stare into his face, the cold breath making his skin crawl, and then closer, until its nose brushed his ear, sending sensations of unfamiliar source across his skin …

He breathed one small quiet word under his breath, barely audible, but evidently the figure heard him, he or she rushed to their feet, surprise marking those sweet eyes.

Link's eyes widened, maybe just maybe … he said the word louder, more confidently.

It flittered through the air reaching the other one in the face, hitting them like a tone of logs.

'_Zelda …_' The shape shifted its head in disbelief, jumping onto its knees to stare Link into the face again, eyes met, glances locked.

The mist played across her hair in the night.

It had to be, there was no one else who could see through him like this.

He reached a hand forward, caressing his fingers gently upon the soft silk across the mouth of the fighter, it slipped away easily, revealing a face.

A soft featured, pointed face, beauty rippling over its cheekbones as easily as it had done the day before, she hadn't changed.

'I would never kill you Zelda.' She smiled at him, pulling him to his feet, gazes still glued, hands held tight.

'You're a man now.' She removed the dark hood that had been covering her hair, the stands flittered free in the wind, flowing outwards like a brown halo.

Then, a rustle of leaves within the trees, a twig snapping, they stood back to back, both hands held, swords to far for them to reach …

'Aren't you supposed to be dead?' Link hissed, turning his face to stare at the back of her magnificent head.

'I supposedly died a year ago.' She replied.

'Well that helps!' Link whispered furiously, but he soon stopped his rage.

More noises. Louder this time, closer. Then another approached from the close knit wall of trees.

'Hello your highness, how nice to see you so … _alive_ …'

Zelda's shoulders shook with surprise; Link supposed she might have fallen if he had not grabbed her around the waist, staring into those deep purple eyes …

'I do believe everyone thinks you are dead …' The voice, from the dark one, was so low, cracked, husky; hoarse…

'Well, we shall make sure they are not deceived, shall we?'

Then he jumped, sword in hand.

Zelda fell, hitting her head hard against the rocks beneath her feet.


End file.
